Forgive Me For I Have Sinned
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: sequel to You're So Far Away, Riku has been kidnapped by a mysterious vampire and Sora, Roxas, and Axel go on the journey to find and save him! Soriku, Akuroku, other various pairings mpreg, yaoi, slight twilight bashing. rating may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my darlings! The sequel has arrived! After tallying votes, the title will be _Forgive Me for I Have Sinned_! I passed my exams and I am so happy! School has been a living hell for me this past week and it feels so good to sit down and write this! You ready? Well here it is! Enjoy!_

_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!!**__ (my username is of course, XxChocoMelloxX)_

_Warning: this fanfic includes yaoi, mpreg, and slight Twilight bashing. Don't like, don't read._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…now I'm sad._

Forgive Me for I Have Sinned

Riku had no idea what had just happened. Last thing he remembered was being taken away by a mysterious man. He woke up to find that he was in a bedroom he had not noticed before. He also saw that he was not in his normal clothes. He had a white shirt that was unbuttoned and some tight black pants. He struggled to button up the shirt only to find out that the buttons had somehow been removed. He then heard someone laugh.

A man stood before him in dark blue jeans and a striped t-shirt. He was looking down adorably at the boy, "My sweet, have we finally woken up?"

Riku glared at his kidnapper, "You…you bastard."

His kidnapper chuckled in amusement, "Please, call me Krait, for now."

Riku stood up from the bed, "Okay then, Krait. I have a question for you. Why the hell did you kidnap me?!"

Krait rested his hand on the teen's shoulder, "Well if you must know, I took a liking to you. So I decided to make you my own. I did it out of love."

Riku stepped back, "L-love? I don't understand. I already belong to somebody! I'm going to be a father in a matter of months!"

"Oh, you must mean that little brunette twerp you were living with. Don't you worry, I'll deal with him soon enough and we won't have anyone to bother us."

"You don't understand! I don't love you! You can't always get what you want!"

"That's where you're wrong. I always get what I want."

"You can't always get whatever you want! Besides, I'm like 17 and you look 30. That's pedophilia!"

Krait shook his head, "Again, you are wrong. I'm more 300."

Riku gasped, "But…how?"

Krait bent down to face Riku, "Vampires don't age."

The silver haired teen's blood ran cold, "V-vampire?"

"And don't worry about all that sparkling shit you read in books. That's just some crazy bullshit someone came up with to disgrace all vampires."

Riku stood his ground, "I don't care if you're a vampire! I don't love you and I never will!"

Krait sighed, "I think you will. Soon you will be mine forever."

He embraced Riku tightly. Riku had for some reason been drained of his energy and couldn't break free of Krait's tight grasp.

Riku looked up at the vampire, "Let me go."

Krait put a finger to the boy's soft lips, "Quiet my love. All I need to do is bite you three times, and you _will_ be mine. Riku, my love, with this first bite I will mark you as mine so no other vampire can take you away from me. You will address me as your master."

Riku tried once more to break free, "Bullcrap, I will _never_ call you my master!"

Krait laughed, sending a shiver down Riku's spine, "Once I bite you Riku, a bond unlike any other will form marking you as my own. Even you won't deny it. You will be unable to refuse anything I ask you and will take any roll that I request with no hesitation. Whether that roll is slave or mate."

Riku dropped his head, "No…"

Krait kissed Riku's forehead, "Yes, my darling."

The vampire, without losing his firm grip, tilted Riku's head to the side so he could easily sink into the teen's slim neck, "Sweet dreams my love." He leaned down and sunk his sharp fangs deep into Riku's skin.

Riku gasped at the sharp pain but soon moaned as he started to lose consciousness, "S-Sora…forgive me."

* * *

Sora read the letter over again. Why would this guy wanna kidnap Riku? He decided it was time to find some answers. He couldn't let Riku down. Riku went after Sora when he ran away. Sora should do the same. But he needed some help. He was pregnant and Riku would never forgive him if he went out alone only to lose the child. Once again, he dug through some useless shit until he found his keyblade. Hopefully, Roxas could be some help.

* * *

Roxas was watching the news at home when he saw something he couldn't believe, "AXEL!!!!"

Axel walked into the room yawning, "Hey babe, what's wrong? You woke me up."

Roxas shook his head, "Sorry, but you can't believe what I saw on the news. I recorded it on TiVo so you can watch it!"

Axel shrugged, "Okay, let me see it."

Roxas rewound the TiVo and played it for Axel. When it was over he turned to the redhead, "It's him."

Axel stood there in awe, "Krait Judoka."

Roxas nodded. All of the sudden he heard a familiar name come from the TV screen, "Wait a second…" he turns up the volume and he and Axel listen.

_Krait Judoka, the only known vampire to date in the world, has apparently captured another victim for him to call his own. A 17 year old named Riku Strife, son of Cloud and Kadaj Strife. Judoka left a note in Strife's home where he and his boyfriend Sora Shinra, the adopted son of Rufus and Reno Shinra, were residing. If you have any information on where Judoka may be or Strife, please contact the police immediately. When Shinra reported the kidnapping, he mentioned that it was strictly urgent that he be returned as soon as possible but would not say why. Judoka has a history of kidnapping young men ranging from 15 to 19 and they are never seen again. He is on the Top Five Most Wanted list for the FBI and the CIA. It is important this vampire be caught and Strife be rescued safely. In other news…_

The TV screen went black as Axel turned it off, "Roxas, what can we do? Sora is five weeks pregnant and probably frightened. He's been through enough and then one of the Organization XIII's worst enemies shows up and kidnaps Riku."

Roxas tilted his head, "What has Judoka done to the Organization to make him one of our worst enemies?"

His lover bent down to his eye level, "You know why Xemnas is strictly against nobodies having children?"

Roxas pondered, "Uhm…yeah."

Axel paused, "Well, there's a reason for that. A long time ago, Larxene had a child with someone who liked to keep their identity private. He grew up to be Organization's number 13. When he reached the age of 16, he was on a mission when he came across Judoka, who proceeded to kidnap him. News spreads like wildfire in the Org. XIII and so when Larxene found out her son had been kidnapped and later on killed, she was devastated. Xemnas then made Judoka one of the top three worst enemies and made a rule that nobodies weren't allowed to have children so that this incident wouldn't happen again."

Roxas lowered his head, "Is that why Larxene is so mean to me? Because I took her son's place in the Organization?"

Axel lifted Roxas's chin and quickly kissed him, "That and you remind her of him so much."

_Yay!!! First chapter is done! I had so much fun writing just this one chapter. I have half of the story planned out already! I hope you don't mind I stuck a few Final Fantasy VII yaoi pairings in there! I'm sorry to anyone who was offended by that! I spent five minutes thinking of a last name for Riku and came up with nothing. So I made him Cloud and Kadaj's kid since he and Kadaj both have silver hair. I couldn't think of any pairings I liked in FFVII with brunettes so I made Sora an adopted son of Rufus and Reno. _

_Sora: I wish I was in this chapter more._

_Me: Next chapter you will be in it a lot more._

_Riku: That dude had bad breath._

_Me: Riku, aren't you supposed to be like passed out?_

_Riku: Only in the fic._

_Sora: Why are you so mean to Riku?_

_Me: Because I need someone to pick on and you're too cute to pick on Sora!_

_Sora: Awwwww! _

_Riku: (pouts)_

_Me: REVIEW TO MAKE RIKU WAKE UP AND TO MAKE SORA FEEL BETTER!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay now my darlings, you finally reviewed and it's time for me to update this story. I now have more free time to write the chapters so I hope I'll be able to update all my stories that aren't completed yet. This is just one of four stories that are still in-progress. And it's the second out of two that include mpreg! Heh heh! So, I shall begin the story again. I hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Now I'm sad._

Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

Sora finally made it to Roxas and Axel's house. He knocked on the door to have Axel answer it.

The pyro laughed, "Wow, your conscious this time."

Sora scowled at the comment and continued in the house. He made no effort to stall, "Okay, I need you guys to help me. Riku has been…"

Roxas interrupted, "He's been kidnapped, we know. By a man named Krait Judoka. We are both fully aware of that."

Sora brightened a little, "So do you know where he is?"

Axel shook his head, "Unfortunately, no we don't. But we _do_ know some about his kidnapper, Judoka. Here, sit down. It's not good for you to be standing up too long." Sora sat down. Axel continued, "Anyway, Judoka is one of the top enemies of the Organization."

Sora tilted his head, "Why?"

Roxas sighed, "It's a long story that we don't have time for at the moment. Now, Axel, continue."

Axel nodded, "You see, Judoka is a vampire. The only known vampire on this earth. So Riku is in deep trouble right now. The way vampires work is that they choose a mate of some sort to be with. Judoka, for some reason, prefer boys. They bite their victims three times in order to become vampires and their eternal slave and lover. They sink their teeth in their victim once and they must obey the vampire and are officially their slave. When they are bitten a second time by the vampire, they are then pronounced lovers. But when they are bitten the third and final time, they also become a vampire and are cursed to be the other's lover for eternity. With no hopes of escaping. Judoka has this thing about once he gets bored with his lover, he kills them. I predict Riku's gotten at least the first bite by now. If he gets the other two before we save him, it will be impossible to get him back."

Sora was on the verge of tears, "Is there any way to save him from the curse even if we do save him?"

Axel hesitated, "I know of only one way. If we save him and he hasn't gotten the third bite yet, there is a chance. We would need to kill Judoka. Then he would be free of Judoka's curse."

Sora looked down to the floor, "Poor Riku…"

* * *

Riku woke up with a stinging pain in his neck. He brushed his fingers around to find the source and felt bite marks on his neck. Then the memories starting flooding back into his brain. Krait telling him he was a vampire and biting him. Sora…I miss you so much.

Krait walked in the room, "I'm so glad you are awake, my love. Care to go to the club tonight?"

Riku hissed at him, "Bite me!"

Krait chuckled, "Don't tempt me. Not just yet. And I wasn't asking permission. I was demanding you. So as your master, I order you to get up and come to my side."

Riku somehow found himself getting up and going over to Krait, _Dammit. Why can't I control my body? I can't_ _move! What is this? It must be the bite marks. What is happening? Arghh! _

Krait smiled as Riku obeyed him, "Good boy. Now, get your shoes on. We're going to my favorite club, Dark Beret. Come along now."

Riku did as he was told and unwillingly followed Krait out the door. When they got into the limo, Krait started laughing.

Riku growled, "What the hell is so funny?!"

Krait smirked, "Well it's just that you look so handsome in that outfit."

Riku looked at the floor, "Shut the fuck up. I don't love you and never will."

Krait waved his finger, "All in due time, Riku. All in due time."

Once they made it to Dark Beret, Krait led Riku into the back where he sat Riku down and looked him in the eye, "Listen sweetheart, be on your best behavior. Don't you even think about trying to escape because you can't go farther than a mile from me. So it would be pointless to runaway when you can't go very far. You can not leave this room for 10 minutes. I'll put a guard outside the door. He'll let you know when you can go. Have fun."

Riku glared at him as he left the room. How could he have gotten in so much trouble just because he had good looks? Sora is probably worried sick by now. Stress wasn't good for someone in his condition. Why did he have to get kidnapped now of all times?!

* * *

Sora, Roxas, and Axel were trying to devise a plan to help get Riku back. But after two hours with no avail, Axel was ready to call it quits.

Axel sighed and stood up from where he was sitting, "Ugh, well I need a drink. Sora, how do you feel like going down to the club with Roxas and me?"

Roxas couldn't believe what Axel just said, "Why in the hell would Sora want to go to the club after all that's happened? How could you even think about that right now?"

Sora shrugged, "Sure I'll go."

Roxas stopped, "Wait, you serious?"

Sora nodded, "I'm up for it. I need a break from thinking. Where are we going exactly?"

Axel hesitated, "Well, it depends on what mood Roxas and I are in on which club to go to. Our favorites are Velvet Rose."

Roxas continued it, "Fifty/Fifty."

"Emerald Isle."

"Poker Palace."

"The Jayhawker."

"Sapphire Wind."

"Luscious Lust Lakeside."

"The Cascades."

"Key Kay Dunes."

Sora chuckled, "Y'all go to a lot of clubs."

Roxas glared at him, "Last but not least, Dark Beret."

Axel tilted his head, "Didn't they close?"

The blonde shook his head, "No, they just moved further near the ghettos. That seems to be where they get the most business. So they moved closer by. I heard they have a second floor for VIPs and a back room that is reserved for one person a night. You gotta make reservations for it months in advance to get it. I actually reserved it for us this upcoming October."

Axel chuckled, "Huh, well I wanna see the new place. And how much did it cost to reserve that back room?"

Roxas counted his fingers, "About fifteen hundred munny."

Sora gasped, "That much for one room?! How insane is that?!"

Roxas shrugged, "It's worth it. You get however much time you want in there. It's even soundproof."

Axel sighed, "Can we just go already?!"

Sora smiled, "I guess we should. This is gonna be interesting."

Roxas nodded, "I think you'll like it Sora. They don't care what your sexuality is. Axel and I always get in the VIP line because the bouncer is bi and totally into us. He'll let in anyone who's with us."

Axel looked closely at Sora's midriff, "You sure he ain't showing too much? People normally get turned on by a pregnant person but it probably won't work the same when the person is a guy."

Sora pouted, "I'm fine! I'm only a few weeks along. It's highly unlikely that I'm showing yet."

Roxas scoffed, "Seriously Axel, don't worry. Let's just go."

Axel grinned, "Alright then. Dark Beret, here we come!"

_OMIGAWSH! Sora is going to the same club where Riku is! I'm so evil, aren't I? Hope you enjoyed! This took me two days to write. I love writing for you all! _

_Riku: I still don't understand why I have to be some vampire's bitch._

_Me: SHUT. UP. HO._

_Sora: I'm so loving this story. _

_Me: Awww! I'm so glad to hear you say that!_

_Sora: REVIEW SO I CAN READ MORE OF THIS!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again my darlings! It is time for chapter 3! I've been waiting until the end of the week because I went to a camp where you write a song. When we were writing down ideas, I put down "You're So Far Away" and the other girl liked it. So that was officially the title of the song. It actually reminds me a little of the story. I waited so that I could show you the finished lyrics! So at the end of the chapter, I will put up the completed lyrics for you to see. I hope you like it! Me and my friend Hannah worked on it a lot. I've had a bit of writers block because I was focused on the song all week so I'm using a filler by having Riku's parents Cloud and Kadaj freaking out at his disappearance. Now, let's begin._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or their characters._

Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

"My poor baby!" the silver haired man yelled, catching the chocobo head's attention.

Cloud went over to his distraught lover, "Kadaj, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Kadaj looked up at Cloud in tears, "Our baby…Riku…he's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" this angered Cloud. Riku was his son, his only son. He loved him very much but was hesitant at first when he and Kadaj found out that Kadaj was pregnant. Aerith was the one who found out about the pregnancy. They at first were going to correct this mistake but Aerith was breathing down their necks the entire time so they never got a chance too. And soon, they came to love their unborn son. When Riku was born, Cloud was overjoyed and Kadaj was tired but ecstatic as well. Once Riku was 15 and left for the darkness, Sora and Kairi told them and Kadaj was very upset. They couldn't thank Sora enough when he brought Riku back. Cloud and Kadaj figured it was just a homosexuality trait when Riku and Sora fell in love. Now that Riku was kidnapped, it was madness.

Kadaj hugged Cloud tightly, "T-this man…vampire…person…kidnapped him and there's little chance that he will come back!"

Cloud hushed his lover, "It's okay Kadaj, its okay."

"I remember the last time we saw him…" Kadaj sobbed. The last time they saw their son was when he stopped by to tell them that Sora was pregnant and he was confused about what to do.

_Cloud and Kadaj were watching TV when they heard a knock at their door. After a rock paper scissors game, the loser, Kadaj, got up and answered it. It was their son, Riku._

"_Hey mom." Riku said awkwardly._

_Kadaj's face lit up at the sight of his child, "Hello, Riku! Come in, come in."_

_Cloud perked up at the sound of his son's name being said. He turned around to see Riku coming in the door and sat down in a chair across from the couch he and Kadaj were sitting in, "So Riku, what brings you to your parents' house?"_

"_Well, you see, Sora and I have run into a small issue." Riku began._

"_You two aren't getting along?" Kadaj said a little too quickly._

_Cloud shushed him, "Let him finish. Go on."_

_Riku continued, "It's not that we aren't getting along, it's that we got along too well. Ugh, let me just give it to you straight. Mom, Dad, Sora is pregnant."_

_The room was filled with silence for a few seconds into Kadaj burst out cheerfully, "Really? That's wonderful!"_

"_I guess, the other reason why I came here was because I need some advice." Riku looked down at his feet._

"_Advice?" Cloud tilted his head, "You mean advice about the pregnancy?"_

_Riku nodded. Kadaj got up and walked over and knelt down beside him, "Riku, pregnancy is nothing to be scared about. When your father and I found out I was pregnant with you, we didn't know what to make of it either."_

"_It was quite shocking at first to be honest." The ex-SOLDIER got up and also went by his son's side, "Don't leave Sora. You two will make great parents. We raised you well. You grew up hard, being the son of a remnant and an ex-SOLDIER. But you grew up strong. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, we kinda figured that you would be interested in guys instead of girls."_

_Riku blinked, "Seriously?"_

_The avatar giggled, "Yep, call it a homosexuality trait. Something that we were happy about was that you became friends with the son of people we know."_

"_You know Mr. Shinra and Reno?"_

"_Mr. Shinra used to work with me and Reno was a good friend. Your mother…well…I can't say his connection without telling you a two hour long story. Anyway, pregnancy is nothing to be afraid of. Sure it will be scary at first, but you soon grow to love it. Live through all those mood swings and cravings and you'll do just fine. You will never have it as bad as I did. You do not want to know the kind of stuff your mother at when she was pregnant with you. And we had a really nice coffee table until your mom broke it." Cloud explained._

_Kadaj frowned, "You were late coming home and I was worried. Sweetie, never leave Sora out of your sight for a minute. Take it from someone who knows, a pregnant person hates to be alone for too long."_

_Riku smiled, "Thanks mom and dad. You guys always know how to help me."_

_Kadaj and Cloud embraced their son in a hug as Kadaj kissed Riku's forehead, "I love you sweetheart."_

"_I love you too mom. I love you dad." Riku said cheerfully._

_Cloud grinned, "I love you too, son. We are both very proud of you."_

_The parents waved as their child disappeared from their sight. _

"Kadaj, how did you find out about this?" Cloud broke the remnant from the flashback.

"I heard it on the news. They talked all about it. They also mentioned our names as being his parents. Rufus and Reno were mentioned too." Kadaj sniffed.

Cloud almost forgot about Rufus and Reno. They would probably like to know about it too, "Should we call them?"

"Call who?"

"The Shinras."

"Go ahead. Put it on speaker too."

Cloud picked up the phone beside him and dialed the Shinras' number and put it on speaker. After a few rings, Reno answered, _"Hello?"_

Cloud spoke first, "Reno. It's Cloud. Kadaj and I need to talk to you and Rufus about something important."

"_Important, huh? I guess I could get Rufus? How important is it, yo?"_

Kadaj spoke sternly, "It involves our children. Get Rufus now."

"_Alright, dude. I'll get him. Hey Rufus, babe! It's Cloud and Kadaj! They need to talk to us! It's important…it involves our kids."_

After a pause they hear Rufus's cold tone on the other line, _"I'm listening. What is it that you need to tell us that involves our children?"_

"Rufus, Kadaj and I just saw on the news that our son has been kidnapped."

"_And what does that have to do with us, yo?"_

"Reno, Rufus, has Sora not told you that he is pregnant?"

"_Of course he has! Why would he not?" _Rufus yelled.

Kadaj frowned, "Well, speaking from experience, pregnant people hate to be alone too long. If I am right, Sora will get worried abut Riku, stress out about being alone and that his lover is gone, and he will end up going out and trying to find Riku and rescue him. Regardless of his pregnancy."

"_You believe our son would do that? He would at least get some help!" _Rufus protested.

"_Actually, I called a call from Axel and Roxas before y'all called."_

Cloud and Kadaj looked at each other in confusion, "Axel and Roxas? How do you know them?"

Reno snickered, _"Axel is my twin. Did you not notice that we look a like and sound a like? Anyway, he said that Sora came and talked to them and they were heading to a nightclub."_

"A nightclub? Did they say which one?" Cloud knew that there were multiple clubs around where they lived. Roxas is his nephew, so he visits them often when he makes deliveries in their area.

"_Yeah, they were going to the Dark Beret."_

Kadaj hesitated. Cloud had taken them there once before, "How about we all go there and meet them? I would like to talk to them before things get outta hand."

_END! A bit of a cliffie the way you look at it. Now everyone is going to where Riku just happens to be at the moment. So what will happen? You are just gonna hafta wait and see!_

_Riku: Great! Now our parents are gonna be dragged into this!_

_Sora: Well, maybe they can help._

_Riku: You have parents who are in the Turks! What do I have? A remnant and an ex-SOLDIER who has chocobo hair._

_Me: I'll have you know, Cloud's chocobo hair only makes the fangirls love him more. And Kadaj is more than just a remnant. For Jenova's sake, he's your mother! Show him respect! _

_Riku: I just wanna stop being the damsel in distress._

_Sora: REVIEW SO RIKU CAN STOP BEING A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!_

_Me: Not good enough, sweetie. REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE VEXEN POISON YOU!_

**You're So Far Away**

**By two awesome girls**

**When I first saw you  
I never saw eyes so blue  
All I could do was blush  
Now I have a crush on you**

**With everything I try to say  
You just turn the other way**

_***You're so far away  
You never hear me say your name  
Even though you are near me  
You're so far away**_

**Every single smile I see  
Is never a smile for me  
Every party that you throw  
I'm always at home lonely**

**With everything I try to say  
You just walk the other way**

_**(*chorus)**_

**I almost died for you  
I took the blame for you  
I even cried for you  
I came through for you**

_**(*chorus)**_

**You're so far away  
You're so far away  
So far**

_I hope you liked it! It took us four days!_


	4. Update and Preview

_Oh my god. I am so sorry about taking so long to update! I have started school again and have had absolutely no time whatsoever to do almost any writing. I apologize my darlings, but I probably won't be updating as often as I have been. Because I have had little time to write, my brain is filled with too many other things so I've had writers block, I'm doing a competition to help with my acting/voice acting/singing career that is extremely high on my priority list so I'm occupied with that, and I have at least 5 fanfics that I am currently working on and I'm going to try to focus on one at a time. What I'm going to do is focus on the ones that are the closest to finishing. My Death Note and Gurren Lagann one are gonna probably be the last to be finished. I'm gonna work on them both at the same time. I have a lot more important things to attend to. Oh and btw, if you haven't read my Bleach fanfic, my nickname is Cookie. Let me go ahead and fill you in on how this is gonna go down. Fortune of Love is gonna be finished first, next one will probably be this one because that only has a few chapters left to go, after that will be Baby Strawberry Snowflakes because it's my favorite and I can't stray away from it for too long, my D. Gray Man one has yet to be decided on whether to keep or abandon because I am at a complete loss with it on what to do next, and then What's Wrong With Her and Bashful Boy to School Slut will be finished last. Let me give you a small preview on the next chapter. This is something that I am coming up with off the top of my head with no plans whatsoever._

_Oh and by the way, I read through the previous chapter and feel so stupid for all the errors I made! For Jenova's sake, I called Kadaj a SHE!!!! And not to mention I misspelled many words. I was in a hurry. But I felt so stupid!!!!!_

Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

Preview

Sora was wandering around the club while Axel and Roxas were on the floor dancing. He sat down at the bar and stared off into space for a few minutes until an unfamiliar voice broke him out of his trance.

"Are you all right sir?" the voice said.

Sora looked and saw a lean but slightly muscular tall man with long black hair put up into a ponytail, "Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

The man smiled, "Okay good. By the way, my name is Mr. J. It's nice to meet you." he held out his hand.

After hesitating Sora took his hand and shook it, "My name is Sora. It's a pleasure."

"And if you don't mind me asking, who was it exactly that you were thinking about?" Mr. J asked.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing. I was thinking about my husband." Sora quickly explained.

"Your husband? So you're a homosexual?" Mr. J implied.

Sora shook his head, "Not necessarily. I still find girls attractive but it just turned out that my soul mate was a guy."

Mr. J sipped his brandy, "I'm bisexual as well, you see. So what was this fellow's name?"

"Riku."

Mr. J almost choked on his drink, "Uh, r-really? What is he like?"

"Well, he has long silver hair and a flawless face and a voice that can soothe a savage beast." Sora spoke dreamily.

As Sora continued, Mr. J noticed that very Riku had been set free because the ten minute limit was up, and was walking this way, "Shit…"

_That is the end of the preview. This one will be continued soon enough. I promise!!! Reviews make me happy!_


End file.
